macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gunnar Tarbox/Balloons and Novelty Balloons with Cubic Feet of Helium
Here are the Balloons and Novelty Balloons with Cubic feet of Helium. #Baseball (2nd Version) - 900 cubic ft. #Geometrics - 1,700 cubic ft. #Basketball (2nd Version) - 1,766 cubic ft. #Toy Soldier (2nd Version) - 1,800 cubic ft. #Charlie, Kit, and CJ - 2,100 cubic ft. #Cloe the Holiday Clown (2nd Version) - 2,241 cubic ft. #Cloe the Holiday Clown (1st Version) - 2,242 cubic ft. #Beach Ball Clusters - 2,858 cubic ft. #Toy Soldier (1st Version) - 3,000 cubic ft. #Artie the Pirate - 3,600 cubic ft. #Flying Fish (3rd Version) - 3,770 cubic ft. #Wiggle Worm (2nd Version) - 3,900 cubic ft. #Crocodile - 4,500 cubic ft. #Petula Pig - 4,928 cubic ft. #The Tin Man - 5,000 cubic ft. #Clarence the Clown - 5,000 cubic ft. #Uncle Sam (1st Version) - 5,500 cubic ft. #Kermit the Frog (1st Version) - 6,500 cubic ft. #Happy Dragon (1st Version) - 7,280 cubic ft. #Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (1st Version) - 7,840 cubic ft. #Bullwinkle J. Moose (1st Version) - 8,200 cubic ft. #Aviator Snoopy (1st Version) - 8,500 cubic ft. #Astronaut Snoopy (2nd Version/Original) - 8,500 cubic ft. #Superman (1st Version) - 9,000 cubic ft. #Hugo the Football Hero - 9,000 cubic ft. #Rocky and Bullwinkle (2nd Version) - 9,000 cubic ft. #Superman (2nd Version) - 9,483 cubic ft. #Mickey Mouse (2nd Version) - 9,500 cubic ft. #Spider-Man (1st Version) - 9,520 cubic ft. #Underdog - 9,600 cubic ft. #Woody Woodpecker - 9,600 cubic ft. #Popeye - 9,700 cubic ft. #Smokey Bear (1st Version) - 9,920 cubic ft. #Donald Duck (2nd Version) - 10,000 cubic ft. #Linus the Lionhearted - 10,300 cubic ft. #Snuggle Bear - 10,500 cubic ft. #Santa Goofy - 10,800 cubic ft. #SkyDancer - 11,000 cubic ft. #Kermit the Frog (2nd Version) - 11,000 cubic ft. #Sinclair Oil Dinosaur (2nd Version) - 11,370 cubic ft. #Snoopy on Skates (3rd Version) - 11,700 cubic ft. #Winter Snoopy and Woodstock (4th Version) - 11,700 cubic ft. #Spider-Man (2nd Version) - 11,800 cubic ft. #Superman (3rd Version) - 12,000 cubic ft. #Raggedy Ann - 12,000 cubic ft. #Big Bird (2nd Version) - 12,000 cubic ft. #Barney (1st Version) - 12,000 cubic ft. #Little Bill - 12,000 cubic ft. #Big Bird (1st Version) - 12,100 cubic ft. #Eben Bear - 12,128 cubic ft. #Peter Rabbit - 12,128 cubic ft. #Ronald McDonald (1st Version) - 12,200 cubic ft. #Jimmy Neutron - 12,300 cubic ft. #Humpty Dumpty - 12,500 cubic ft. #Olive Oyl and Swee'Pea (2nd Version) - 12,500 cubic ft. #Clifford the Big Red Dog - 12,500 cubic ft. #Ronald McDonald (2nd Version) - 12,500 cubic ft. #Mr. Monopoly - 12,650 cubic ft. #Jeeves - 12,700 cubic ft. #Chicken Little - 12,700 cubic ft. #Bart Simpson - 12,724 cubic ft. #Yogi Bear - 13,000 cubic ft. #The Pink Panther - 13,000 cubic ft. #Dudley the Dragon - 13,000 cubic ft. #Flying Pikachu (1st Version) - 13,200 cubic ft. #Scooby-Doo - 13,200 cubic ft. #Charlie Brown (1st Version) - 13,300 cubic ft. #M&M's Red and Yellow Brighten the Holidays - 13,335 cubic ft. #Super Grover - 13,400 cubic ft. #Scrat and His Acorn - 13,500 cubic ft. #Cassie - 13,600 cubic ft. #Ronald McDonald (3rd Version) - 13,650 cubic ft. #Bumpe - 14,000 cubic ft. #Babe the Pig - 14,000 cubic ft. #Bandleader Mickey Mouse - 14,000 cubic ft. #Garfield and Pooky (2nd Version) - 14,000 cubic ft. #Horton the Elephant - 14,060 cubic ft. #Shrek - 14,130 cubic ft. #Dora the Explorer - 14,250 cubic ft. #Weeble - 14,500 cubic ft. #The Cat in the Hat - 14,500 cubic ft. #Sailor Mickey Mouse (4th Version) - 14,750 cubic ft. #Quik Bunny - 15,000 cubic ft. #Arthur Read - 15,000 cubic ft. #Buzz The Honey Nut Cherrios Bee - 15,000 cubic ft. #Snoopy as the Flying Ace (6th Version) - 15,000 cubic ft. #Pikachu with Pokeball (2nd Version) - 15,000 cubic ft. #Po from Kung Fu Panda - 15,000 cubic ft. #Green Eggs and Ham - 15,000 cubic ft. #Smurf - 15,050 cubic ft. #Strike Up The Band Barney (2nd Version) - 15,370 cubic ft. #Betty Boop - 15,500 cubic ft. #Millennium Snoopy (5th Version) - 15,650 cubic ft. #Beethoven - 15,750 cubic ft. #Abby Cadabby - 16,100 cubic ft. #SpongeBob SquarePants (1st Version) - 16,200 cubic ft. #Super Cute Hello Kitty (1st Version) - 16,200 cubic ft. #Blue's Clues - 16,500 cubic ft. #Rugrats - 16,780 cubic ft. #Baby Shamu - 17,000 cubic ft. #Sonic the Hedgehog (1st Version) - 18,900 cubic ft. #Garfield (1st Version) - 18,907 cubic ft. #Wild Thing - 21,000 cubic ft. #Dexter - 21,700 cubic ft. #Thomas the Tank Engine - Over 21,700 cubic ft. Category:Blog posts